


No One Is Ever Really Gone (This Is Not The End)

by colorworld



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: : ), A lot of pain, Because that deleted scene sucked, F/M, I made up my own unrealistic one, Morgan Stark REALLY NEEDS A HUG, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Other, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Scars, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also imagine morgan as anyone you like, father daughter relationship, i know a lot of people dont like katherine langford so, i think maia mitchell is a good fc, tw: scars, tw: self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Tony sees his daughter one last time...Or he thinks it will be the last time. Morgan Stark has other ideas. A miracle just like her father.AKA: A (unrealistic) re-write of the deleted scene from Endgame between Tony and Morgan. I prefer this one better. : )
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark & Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	No One Is Ever Really Gone (This Is Not The End)

**Author's Note:**

> I took a hiatus from my long term fic im working on in order to bring you this 2k words of stuff. I hope you like it! Please comment if you do! It absolutely makes my day! Enjoy reading!

“Dad?”

He doesn’t know the voice, but he knows who it is. There’s no one else in the universe that would have that kind of pain in their voice, and he saw no one else here, either. 

It’s orange. A burnt orange stretching out to eternity like a blue sky. So familiar, yet not. The petite tent he recognizes, among other things. All comprehension of his surroundings is out of the door when he spots her. The figure that’s almost his height, wearing some black jeans and a 3-4th sleeve burgundy shirt. Then is her face. It’s not the one of her childhood’s. It’s a young woman’s face, but heavier, heavier with the weight of the world in her orbs of brown, the orbs of brown that were his. 

“I…” Tony is unable to concoct some words for a good moment as he steps closer to her. “I don’t…”

“Yeah you do,” She corrects softly. “You know you do.” Her voice may have been soft, but he was close enough to her to hear it. Tears are just about to pour out of her eyes, stopping at her lower lashes. “C-can I-”

Tony doesn’t let her finish, initiating a hug instead. She practically launches into him and the crying starts. While her arms tighten, he adjusts to the fact that she’s right here. The last time wasn’t when he left to save the world. The last time was now.

“I missed you so much,” Morgan’s voice is merely a whisper. The tears continue. At long last, the hug she’s wanted for ten years has been given. She doesn’t know how to cherish it enough, how does she appreciate it enough before it’s gone? 

Her hair is red. Not an unnatural cherry red, but auburn and minor dark gold highlights. It’s not the natural brown like from when she was a little girl. When he strokes a finger through a bit, he pulls away and holds his daughter’s hands. “When’d you dye your hair?” Tony smirks. 

“Oh,” Morgan remembers. “I, um, dyed it last year. Mom objected, at first, but she eventually let me.” 

“Why red?” He asks curiously. Tony can’t believe how beautiful his daughter has grown up to be. She isn’t quite a little girl, anymore, but she’s still his baby. His thumb strokes her soft palm and notices she smells strongly of jasmine. 

“Uh,” She clicks her tongue. “I liked your suit. It reminded me of you.”

“Oh…” That was most likely the saddest response she could’ve come up with. “Well, at least you didn’t dye it blue and gold like your mom’s.”

She breaks into soft laughter. Oh, how she missed her father’s humor, something she could just barely remember from when she was only five. Her memory of him faded with age, only revived by old photos, old videos, and the memories she  _ did  _ have of him on repeat in her head, gaining intensity every time it played like a broken record. 

For a good moment, Tony smiled, for he was with his daughter and there wasn’t a way in the world he couldn’t be smiling about it...Or so he thinks. The sleeves of Morgan’s shirt are only so long, and his eyes drift and see something. He wonders how he hasn’t absolutely jolted out of his skin. “What’s on your arm?” His voice has raised to the rate of fatherly alarm. 

Morgan sharply inhales and yanks her arms away from, backing away by a few feet. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart, what’s on your arm?” He inquires in pain. Tony doesn’t know how old she is, but he does know that bad things happen in time. Maybe she’s like him, maybe she works on stuff and accidentally got hurt. That’s probably the best explanation for it, right? 

Morgan starts to shake, her breaths harder to breathe. She would’ve backed away more, maybe even run, but the petrification was freezing her. Oh, how she would love to spill her soul to him and tell him her lifetime, but her mouth was sealed shut, burying the painful fire that was her life deep inside her just to burn her soul up anyways. 

Tony quickly approaches her, taking her hand and squeezing it. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Morgan.”

Before she could pull away or do anything to stop it, her father is turning her arm over and two years of life is shown through gruesome scars running from her inner elbow crease to halfway down her arm. 

His breath is half-gasp and half-shake, and he feels like his heart was electrified, shattered, or a mixture that should’ve been lethal. 

“Dad, it’s ok-”

“No, no it’s not, what the fuck happened?” Tony bursts, but he knew all too well what it was, considering he’d thought about it before, except it never came to fruition, all to his shock. If he’d been alive, he would probably have high blood pressure and high chances of a heart attack just seeing his little girl hurt like this. 

The world’s light fades so that it feels more like twilight. Morgan’s youthful face is water-stained, torn apart, but it is all her own doing. It is all self-inflicted like everything is. It’s all her fault, it really is. All she wants to do is curl up into a ball under the blankets like she usually does, but it’s impossible, right now.

“Hey,” He sees how his daughter is on the verge of collapse and wants to break because he’s been in her position before. “Baby girl, you’re not in trouble, I never in my dreams wanted to see you hurt like this, I never-” He puts his arms on her back and she shudders before pulling her body up against his. The last time he’ll ever be able to hold his daughter and she’s sobbing with scars on his arm he can only imagine how exactly they happened. No, not his baby. From the day they knew about her, all he ever wanted was for her to never feel the pain and tragedy he has. Oh, God, what had he done? 

“It’s terrifyingly ironic,” She starts, her agonizing voice muffled against him, bringing her father’s heart to a full shatter, a shattering into infinite pieces. “You gave your life for me to have a good one, and all I have wanted to do is  _ die _ .”

Now his soul now shards, too. 

Just like from when she was a baby and a toddler, he rubbed her back in attempts to soothe her, something his mom did for him when he was her age. It didn’t help, but he didn’t know what would help, there was only so much he could do in the moments of time between life and death. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry,” Her voice is barely audible. “You gave it all to give me it all and I-”

“Shh…” Tony tries. “I know, I know.” He didn’t know, but all he wanted was to calm her down. He wanted her to be okay. A lot of the time, he never got that luxury. The least he could do was to made sure his baby did. “How...how long-”

“Ten years,” Morgan answers immediately. “I’m fifteen…”

“Fifteen…” Tony can’t comprehend it. “You look like you’re twenty,” He shakes his head, but he’s left to wonder that if she’s done herself, did she try to not make it to twenty? No, please, no. His baby was never supposed to feel what he felt. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was to bring you back. My whole life, all I’ve ever wondered was how to do it.”

“It can’t be done, sweetheart.” He positions her face so he can cup her smooth cheeks. Her eyes are red, her soul showing through them as broken, something he never wanted to see in his daughter. “I sealed the deal when I snapped my fingers.”

“No,” She strongly defies.”I dare to believe that in a world of gods, goddesses, galaxies, and aliens that no one is ever really gone. I’m gonna bring you home. I-I don’t know how or when, but I swear to you that I will.”

“Baby-”

“I’ll bend heaven and hell. You did it...Why not me?”

To that, Tony has no answer. Only eyes staring into his daughter’s.

Despite how dry her mouth was, Morgan could care less and changed topics. “Remember the month before you died how we took a trip to Wyoming? To Jackson Hole? I wanted to go see-”

Tony can’t help but smile, his mind flooded with memories. “You wanted to go see the bison and the mooses.”

“Yeah,” She nods eagerly. “I could’ve gone anywhere in the whole entire world. I could’ve wanted to go somewhere crazy like the Maldives, or Paris, but I wanted to go see the big pointy,” She tries not to crack up into laughter because it was utterly ridiculous what toddler her did, “tit mountains.”

“There are reasons children should not use the internet.” Morgan had looked up the Grand Tetons online and found out that, in French, that Grand Teton meant Grand Tit, and it took a lot of correction for her to finally just call them pointy mountains. “I still can’t believe you did that. Your mom nearly ascended, but was still not shocked considering you're, well, _my_ spawn.”

Her smile is perfect. Sunlight, moonlight, and stars all in one. It was just like her mom. “But one of the nights we were there, we dared to back-country camp for one night. You had read a Wikihow article on how to put up a tent, but you failed so bad that mom had to come as backup and she put up our tent.”

“It wasn’t exactly a pop-up,” He fights back weakly.

“I would’ve hoped that with your brilliant brains that you would’ve invented a supreme tent, by then,” Morgan teases. “But we took a hike to a certain lookout point where it was just a flat field with the mountains miles and miles in the distance. You carried me half the way after I got so tired after running because I was so excited.”

Tony grins as he intently listens to her continuation. “And we finally got there...We set up and the sky just burst with all these stars and everything. The Milky Way hung there all night. I lied there and you explained to me the constellations with mom.”

“You were so snuggly because we bought you a bright pink dragon onesie and you wanted to wear it every single night and you even wore it when we were up there,” Tony reminisces. She was so little-is so little, in reality. She had such innocence and light, a joy that he could never hold and cherish again. This was his last chance. 

“I actually have the adult one, too.”

“Oh my God.”

When Morgan finally gets her laughter out, she finishes her point. “But that’s what I live for. And I’ve always had this foolish fantasy that when I brought you back that we could be happy like that again.”

His face is crestfallen. “I can’t come back,” He shakes his head with watery eyes.

“Yes, yes you can. I think I figured out a way-I’m  _ so _ close, Dad, I found a way,” Her voice is exasperated as could be. “I’m a mechanic, like you, in a way. I can just build something,” She smirks. 

The world around them is darkening, and it’s darkening to black. No more tent, no more lakeside cabin. He’ll never see it again. He’ll never see his baby again. 

Morgan notices and in a quick spur of panic, she blurts the words, “I love you, Daddy.” Tears resumed their falling, dripping off of her face. 

In all of the love Tony could humanly give in one last action before his permanent an inevitable death, he, once again, cups her face and presses a kiss to her forehead, resting his weight there. “I love you, too.” 

He holds on to her light for as long as he can before the black fully settles and the last sliver of sand in the hourglass has reached the journey’s end. 

* * *

Something was not right. Tony Stark was Atlas carrying the world. Where was the world?

His body feels like he’d been given a lifetime of refreshing oxygen, a new life, unlike the one he had before in a broken body with a shattered heart bonded forever to the suit due to the power of the stones. The suit isn’t with him. 

“It worked…”

But he just had his last time with her seconds ago...

“Oh my God, it  _ worked _ .”


End file.
